It is common for most people to engage in various hygiene routines on daily basis. These routines range from daily bathing to hair care and care of the teeth. The latter is executed by most people at least twice a day and is important in maintaining oral health care. Regular teeth brushing is critical in the prevention of periodontal disease and tooth decay. The environmental conditions of the human mouth and teeth provide an environment that facilitates the growth of natural microbial growth. A plurality of different types of germs and bacteria are found on the gums and roof of the mouth. These bacteria lead to many types of gum disease and teeth loss if an individual does not regularly engage in proper oral hygiene.
Proper oral hygiene typically consists of regular brushing of the teeth. This task is accomplished utilizing a toothbrush and toothpaste and is typically executed several times a day. Conventional toothbrushes have been known in the art for many decades and consist of a handle having a plurality of bristles grouped at one end. Numerous different types of bristles and toothbrush designs have been attempted over the year but no significant improvement has been accomplished. The plethora of these designs has resulted in varying degrees of bristle stiffness and handle designs but none have shown to be more effective than previous designs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toothbrush that has an improved design that provides a distinctive and unique handle design as well as a first group of bristles and a second group of bristles that provide cleaning of different surface areas of particular teeth.